Luck? or Fated?
by Asian.Peace
Summary: When Kagome's family dies, who will take care of her? And what does the next door neighbor have to do with this? KagsxKouga. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

****

**_Hello! I've updated the story! Sorry if you liked the part where I talk to the characters and all, but I had to cut it out. If your reading this for the first time, well, read it!_**

**_Chapter One: Who died?_**

Kagome sighed as she closed her locker. "Hi Kagome," someone said behind her. She spun around to look into golden colored eyes. "Oh. Hi Inuyasha," she said.

"What class did you have?" he asked as he opened his locker to trade books, which was right next to hers. Inuyasha had long silver hair that ran to the small of his back. He always wore an arrogant smirk. But when you really got to know him, he can be really sweet and you could always count on him. But one of the weirder things about him was that he always wore the same red color every day. For example, today he wore dark blue jeans and a red t-shirt. On the front, it read, "If practice makes perfect and no one is perfect," and the back read "then what's the point in practicing?" But it seemed to match him.

"English" she answered, leaning on the lockers.

"Hm. What do you do?" he asked.

"You talk about the book you were supposed to read" she said, sending a hard look to Inuyasha.

He caught the look as he closed his locker. "Hey! I did read a book over the summer!" he said.

"Which book?'

"….."

"Well?"

"….."

"INUYASHA!"

"Ok, ok. The three little pigs." Kagome started laughing as she walked to the cafeteria with Inuyasha in tow.

"Inu (laughs) yasha, (giggle) you had to read (laugh) a novel, not a (giggle) picture book." Kagome said, trying to calm herself down.

"Key. I can't read that good in English" Inuyasha retorted. That brought Kagome to start laughing again.

"What the hell is so funny, wench?" he asked, seething with anger at Kagome's laughter at him.

"Inuyasha, you could have read a novel in Japanese, baka!" Kagome informed him when she stopped laughing.

"Oh" Inuyasha said, turning red from embarrassment. When they got to the cafeteria, they went to sit at their assigned tables for lunch. When the bell rang, they all quieted down for announcements.

"Will Kagome Higurashi go to the counseling center as well as Sessshoumaru Taisho and Inuyasha Taisho. That is it for announcements. For lunch, we will be having Tempura. Thank you and have a nice day!"

Kagome got up from her table and went5 outside to go to the counselor. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were waiting for her. Then together, they went to the center together.

"Why do you think we need to go?"Kagome asked the two brothers.

"Probably for a really stupid thing Inuyasha did" Sesshoumaru said, looking really bored.

"Shut up Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha said as they neared the center. "Then why would they bother calling you?"

"Hnn." Was all Sesshoumaru said. Without another work, the three went into the counseling center.

"Hello there," said the secretary. "Please sign in."

After they signed their names in, the secretary sent them to the counseling room one and was told to wait there.

Soon they could see one of their counselors, Mr. Tanaka, come in with someone else in tow.

----------------------------

How was it? I decided to let one part of the me with the characters stay in and occasionally put it up throughout my story.

Bonus:

**_Me: How was it?_**

**_Kags: How come my FAMILY dies?_**

**_Me: So Inutaisho could be your legal guardian._**

**_Kouga: Am I in the story?_**

**_Me: Yup._**

**_Kouga: when? _**

**_Inuyasha: Rain._**

**_Me: Later in the story_**

**_Inuyasha: Rain._**

**_Kouga: When later? _**

**_Me: When Sesshoumaru dies._**

**_(Sesshoumaru sends death glare at me)_**

**_Me: he he. that was a joke. You will never die in my story's!_**

**_( writing on plot paper: make sesshoumaru die.)_**

**_Sesshoumaru: If I die, you will suffer the consequences._**

**_Inuyasha: RAIN!_**

**_(cross that out on plot paper)_**

**_Inuyasha: RAIN 4EVA!!!_**

**_(birds fly away and water ripples)_**

**_Me: WHAT?_**

**_Inuyasha: Hi._**

**_(I punch him 50 feet away)_**

**_Me: I got to go._**

**_Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and Kagome: Review!_**

**_Inuyasha: tell her how terrible she is._**

**_Kagome: SIT!_**

**_(Me chase him to Europe.)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two:_**

"Hello," Mr. Tanaka said. "Kagome, I'm afraid I have some very bad ne….."

"I'll tell them" InuTaisho said, interrupting Mr. Tanaka. "You may leave." With a nod, Mr. Tanaka left.

"Kagome, come here," he said. When she did, InuTaisho pulled her into a hug. Kagome's thoughts whirled in her head. 'What is he doing? Sure, he's like a father to me, but this is crazy.'

After a few more minutes, InuTaisho pulled out of the hug and gripped her shoulders. Unshed tears began to gather in his eyes. "Kagome," he started. "I'm so sorry. Your family died in a car accident this morning." With that said, the tears come down uncontrollably.

"Everyone? Mom, Grandpa and Souta?" she asked.

InuTaisho nodded, letting go of her.

"No." she whispered, barely audiable. "No, it can't be true. I just saw them." Then Kagome fell to her knees and sobbed heart breaking sobs. Inuyasha went over to her to try to calm her down while Sesshoumaru went to talk to his father.

"What happened?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"A drunk driver ran a red light" InuTaisho answered, drying his tears with the edge of his shirt.

"So what will happen to Kagome?"

"She will be staying with us."

"WHAT?!?" Sesshoumaru shouted, getting Inuyasha's and Kagome's attention.

InuTaisho sighed as he started to explain since Kagome had calmed down and only a dry trail 0of her tears remained.

"Well, Kagome's family is very few in numbers and most can't afford to take care of her…"

"What about the rest of her family?" Inuyasha asked, interrupting InuTaisho.

"They don't want to take care of her." InuTaisho answered while Kagome started crying again. They waited patiently until Kagome got control over herself. Then InuTaisho continued with the explanation.

"Since she can't go with her family, we are the family's closest friends, so I agreed to take Kagome in and I will now be her legal guardian."

Kagome got up and ran to InuTaisho's arms. Then a couple minutes passed as he tried to cam Kagome down, who had started to cry again.

Let's go home then" InuTaisho said when Kagome was quiet.

"What about school?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"The three of you will be transferred to a new school and Kagome will be able to start a new life," InuTaisho answered, leading the way out of the office.

Sesshoumaru nodded to himself before following Inuyasha out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

I finally updated. Sorry it took longer then I thought. I would like to thank kittyb78 for always reading and reviewing my stories.

**_Chapter Three_**

"Kagome? Time to get up. We're here," Someone said to Kagome.

She opened her eyes and blink. InuTaisho had the door opened. Kagome stretched her arms and legs before getting out of the car. She gasped as she took in the scene in front of her. Of course, InuTaisho lived in a rich neighborhood with mansions lining both ends of the street. But InuTaisho's mansion seemed to be the biggest and nicest one. She guessed it had around 4 floors including a basement. It was painted a crystallized blue green color, like the color of the ocean. Kagome could also see a huge garden in the back too.

"Wow! It's so beautiful," Kagome said.

She followed the Taisho's up into the house. When they came to the door, an elderly female was waiting for them. But what Kagome noticed was an orange black tail swishing about behind her and a pair of orange ears sat on top of her head. InuTaisho noticed what she was looking at and mentally slapped himself. 'Damn it, how the hell am I going to explain to Kagome about …'

"Mr. Taisho?"

InuTaisho looked up. His maid, Aria, was looking at him strangely.

"Oh yes," he said. "Aria, can you escort Kagome to my private study," he asked/ordered.

"Hai," Aria said before whisking Kagome off. InuTaisho then turned to his sons. But before he could say anything, Sesshoumaru spoke up.

"You forgot to tell her we're demons, didn't you?" Sesshoumaru asked, smirking at his father.

"Well, yes" his father answered. Then he grinned. "And since you two are so smart, you can tell her."

"No." Sesshoumaru said, trying hard not to grin at his father's last comment.

"Hell no!" Inuyasha screamed.

------------------------------

Kagome looked up from where she sat when the door opened to reveal the Taisho family. She was waiting for about 15 minutes and shoe could hear the yelling coming from the Taisho's.

"Kagome, we have something to tell you," InuTaisho said.

"What is it?" asked Kagome, getting a bad feeling about where this was going.

"Well, we three and the staff here are demons," InuTaisho told her gently.

"WHAT!" Kagome yelled. She couldn't help but notice that all three of them winced at her yelling.

"Yes. It also appears you are one too," InuTaisho said, rubbing his ears.

"Oh wow. That's so cool!" Kagome said, taking everyone by surprise. "But how come Aria had those ears and tail and not one of you have tails and ears?" she asked.

"Oh. That's because we have concealment charms that makes us look human. Only half-demons have the ears though. But basically, anyone can have a tail. Oh, 1 more thing. You will see different kinds of demons. Aria is a tiger demon. My family and I are dog demons. Also our neighbors are a family of wolf demons. You my dear are an element demon, which are quite rare among us demons. Most demons are based on animals. But element demons like you can control fire earth wind or water. But you have the ability to control ice. Now for training your abili ……Kagome?"

Kagome seemed to be in a daze. When she finally registered all of what he said, she looked at the Taisho family in amazement." So do I have a concealment charm on me now or is this my demon form?" Kagome asked.

"No. You wear a concealment charm. You know the pendent you wear all the time?" InuTaisho asked.

"Yeah," Kagome said, reaching up to touch the icicle pendent that changed color depending on her mood.

"Try taking it off. Then you can see your demon form," InuTaisho instructed her.

Kagome complied. A blue smoke covered Kagome. When the smoke cleared, their stood Kagome the ice demon.

Her ebony hair was now streaked with white and different shades of blue. Her eyes were an icy blackish blue color. Her ears had become pointed like an elf's ear. Claws replaced her fingernails. Her clothes were also different. She now wore a Kimono that went to her knees, slit on each side of the kimono for easier movement. Her kimono was white with different shades of blue dots scattered around the kimono to make it look like a snow storm while a black obi cut through the middle of the kimono.

"Oh wow!" Kagome said. She went to the closest mirror she could find and took her time looking over herself.

"Kagome," InuTaisho said after a couple and minutes and his sons finish gapping at her. "Would you like to meet our neighbor's? The one who are wolf demons?"

Kagome's face brightened. "Sure!"

So after Kagome put on her necklace again, the four headed out the door and walked over to the Taisho's neighbor.

"Inuyasha," InuTaisho said while they walked up to the door. "Please try to behave and be nice."

"Hmph," was all Inuyasha said.

InuTaisho sighed before ringing the doorbell.

"Hello, Taisho's!" someone said as the door was opened. Kagome's eyes widen when she realized who was at the door.

------------------------

Who answered the door? Was it

a) Kouga

b) Miroku

c)shippo

d) someone else

take this small poll and I can start working on the next chapter! 'Till next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for not updating 4 a month! Well, anyway, here's the next chapter.**

"Hello, Taisho's!" someone said as the door was opened. Kagome's eyes widen when she realized who was at the door.

"Sango?" Kagome said.

A female teen around Kagome's age stood before them. She had long, dark brown hair tied up in a high ponytail. She had on light pink eye shadow and clear lip gloss. She wore a white t-shirt with a pink fancy heart and black jeans with pink lines going down the sides of her legs.

She looked confused as she stared at the girl not part of the Taisho family. Then as she recognized who stood on her front steps, she had the biggest smile take over her face.

"Kags!" she shouted.

They each gave the other a big hug. Then Kagome turned towards the Taisho and laughed at the shocked faces they made.

"When we were younger, she used to live next door to me and we would play with each other," Kagome explained. Then she got a mischievous glint in her eye and added, "and play pranks on her older brother, Kouga."

"Well, anyways, cone on in," Sango said. They all filed in and Sango led them through the house until they came into a dining room. There, Sango's mom and dad were sitting down and drinking tea.

"Hello. Who is this beautiful girl?" Mrs. Sen asked, standing up to shake her hand.

"Mom, this is Kagome. Do you remember her?"

Mrs. Sen's Face went blank for a moment. Then she looked surprised and finally genuinely happy in 5 seconds flat.

"Oh my gosh! It's so good to …."

"Hello Mr. Taisho," a voice, strangely familiar to Kagome, said. She turned around to see a teen boy who looked a year older than she was. Like Sango, he had long hair that was up in a high ponytail except his hair was a midnight black. He wore a brown shirt and a pari of jeans.

'Kouga,' Kagome though.

"Hey Dog face," Kouga said to Inuyasha.

"Hey Sesshoumaru," Kouga greeted him.

Sesshoumaru nodded in response. "And you ar…." He stopped, looking surprised.

"Kags!" he said, giving her a big hug. Kagome giggled and returned the hug.

------------------------------

"And that's why I'm here with Mr. Taisho," Kagome said. She had just finished explaining the situation to the Sen family.

"Oh, Kagome," Sango said, giving her a tight hug.

"Sango, can you take Kagome to you room?" Mrs. Sen said. Then as an afterthought, she told Kouga, "Go and take Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha to your room."

Kouga started to protest, but one look from his father and he was scrambling up the stairs towards his room. Inuyasha started laughing, but when he glanced at his own father, he stopped and followed in pursuit of Kouga. The remaining teens laughed at the boys antics as they headed up the stairs.

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Well, tell me what pairing you want to see in the story! So press the little button and tell me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**** Discontinued**

Sorry about the story being discontinued. I lost my papers & files on meh computer 4 this story. I might continue it l8r, just not now. Sorry 4 every1. TT Life really sucks sometimes.


End file.
